The Fae
by Kortni-Komical-Kitten
Summary: AU. Lily and James left Harry with his aunt and uncle when he was a baby. As a teen, Harry feels resentment to them, making it harder for Dumbledore to get Harry under his control. SLASH
1. The Fae

The Fae

A/N This a very AU. It's more like a fairytale nightmare with a few twists. It popped into my head one day, and at the end of the day I knew exactly how I wanted to start it and end it, with everything in the middle already worked out. Nothing is really as it seems in this story.

Warnings: Not really much, slash, violence, maybe lots of anger. Nothing too graphic or too horrifying I think.

I do hope you enjoy this ^_^

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Lily watched as James gave Harry to her sister. Petunia and Vernon didn't look to happy about having to take in another child after just having their own son.

" Really, Lily, must you do as that old man says?" Petunia thought once Harry was born that her sister would settle down and raise her child. Instead, a few months after Dudley was born, her sister is leaving Harry with her.

" Pet, why must you ask questions? You know this is my journey, one that Harry will join soon enough." Lily gave Harry a small kiss on his lightening bolt birthmark, and left the small house with her husband.

" I am not raising any child in this house to be a hunter!" Vernon turned red in the face, glaring at the leaving figures. There was no way in hell he would raise his own child to be taught any of this, and he wasn't about to raise Harry to be some stupid hunter.

" But, Albus?" Petunia rarely questioned her husband, but she wasn't sure going against the leader of the hunters was such a good idea.

Vernon gave his wife a heated glare. " I repeat, I am not raising any child in this house to be no damn HUNTER! Albus Dumbledore can go to hell for all I care." Taking Harry into the house to play with Dudley, Vernon left his wife to think over what he had just said.

If she let him have his way, Harry had a chance of growing up normal, but at what risk? If she intervened, and tried to train Harry herself, then Harry would never have a chance at a normal childhood. A normal life. Nodding to herself, Petunia made her decision.

**5 Years Later**

Harry was too busy being chased around by his cousin to notice that an old man had stepped into the Dursley's living room. It was when he heard the stomping of his uncle's footsteps that he stopped running around. Vernon was not at all happy to the old man in his house.

" How can I help you Albus?" He asked, his cheeks growing red from anger. He didn't want this man in his house. There was only one thing that the old man ever wanted from Vernon, and that was to train the boy to be like his parents.

" Lily and James are coming in a couple of days, and staying for a night to see their son. They have to leave by the next morning to continue on the mission, but I have granted them that night to spend with Harry. After all, they haven't seen their son in five years." Albus said, smiling while playing with his beard. He glanced down at Harry, who was keeping his distance.

" Hello Harry, do you know who I am?" Albus leaned down towards the boy. Harry had grown to look like both of his parents. He had his mother green emerald eyes and his father's face. His hair was unruly, but was a mixture of dark brown and red. He had also been gifted with his mother's small frame. The child would grow up to be beautiful, Albus had no doubt. As Albus studied the boy, Harry knowing that his uncle was not happy with the old man being here, ran off to the kitchen.

Albus watched the five year old run away, frowning. " Did I scare him?"

Vernon snorted, wishing he could make the man in front of him disappear. " Probably not, he just doesn't like you that's all."

Albus didn't like the sound of that. Harry needed to like him, to trust him. Perhaps he needed to talk to Lily and James about Harry's living arrangements.

" Very well, I will take my leave. Lily will be coming by in two days to get Harry. Please do take care."

Vernon watched the man go with a sneer on his face.

Just as Albus promised, Lily arrived two days later, a smile on her face. " Harry!" Lily ran to her son, who just looked at her. Harry knew who she was, Petunia had showed him pictures of her and his dad, but Harry wasn't sure what to make of her presence.

Lily hugged her child, almost crushing him. " I know its only for one night, but I promise me and your dad are going to make it special."

Petunia and Vernon watched as Lily left their house in a taxi.

" I don't care what happens tonight. I don't care if they tell him the truth on everything. Harry will not be raised to be no damn hunter." Vernon all but growled. His wife could only nod. She, too, agreed that Harry would not be a hunter.

" We will have to train him somehow though, just to make Albus leave us alone and just in case They come after him."

Vernon grunted. " Very well. I will enroll both of the boys in Karate classes next week. We can't leave them defenseless."

Petunia sighed in relief. She had been afraid she would have to fight her husband on this. She couldn't risk Harry growing up weak. His life may be spared if he grew up ignorant to his parent's life, but that was a big if.

Lily and James could only hug their child. For five years they had been gone from his life. They didn't like how this mission was keeping them away from Harry, but Albus was right. They were born for this, raised for this. They had to do this mission. Hunters were becoming scarse all around the world, leaving them more vulnerable then Albus wished them to be.

" Harry you want to play a board game?" James asked, placing Harry at a small brown dining table. The green eyed child glanced around at the room, noticing how bare the place was.

" Wanna pla chase!" Harry clapped, proud of himself for coming up with something to do. James nodded, and let Harry hop off the chair. For the next couple of hours, Lily watched as her husband and son played chase and hide and go seek. She was happy that Harry was comfortable with them.

A few hours later, much to Lily and Jame's disappointment, it was time for Harry to go to bed. While putting their son to sleep, Harry whined about wanting to be told a story.

" Go ahead and tell him the story, Lily. It won't hurt for him to hear it." James told his wife, who looked unsure. Was he too young to learn about his future?

" Well Harry the story is a very old story. A legend among us hunters, our origins."

Harry laid there, listening to Lily speak softly. In his mind, it was just another story, like the ones his aunt would tell him and Dudley. He didn't recognized the significance of it.

" During the dark ages, a mysteries race of beings started terrorizing villages. They were ugly deceitful beings, only wanting one thing. To cause pain. They would torture the villagers then burn down their homes. A king from a small country decided to put a stop to these beings. He ordered his knights to train and to train hard. For years they train in every form of fighting they could master. They made weapons especially made to hurt these horrible things. After years of training and preparing, there was a great war between the beings and the King's knights. A war that lasted for five long bloody years. For a while, the knights feared that they would lose, until they discovered the beings weakness. Cold iron. For the last two years of the war, blacksmiths would only make weapons out of iron. They would also carve runes into the iron, believing that it would harm the beings even more. The beings finally backed down, most running away, back to where ever they came from. The rest were killed or captured.

The King tried every trick he could to make the captured beings speak, but soon realized that he would get no information. The beings would even go as far as to kill themselves. For the next few years, the fear of these beings dwindle down to nothing, but the King refused to believe that the beings were gone for good. Instead, he made sure every knight knew how to defeat these beings. He passed down all of his knowledge to the next King. Each and every king took this knowledge and used it. As the modern ages began, there were no more kings and knights. Instead there were mentors and hunters. In every country, there are mentors training these hunters to fight these beings.

There is now a new type of hunter that has been born. His mark signifies the new beginning for a better world, a safer world.

As the seventh month dies,

A new hunter will rise,

Marked with a lightening bolt,

He will destroy all who wish him harm,

He will defend those who are close to him,

He will end a war that was long ago created,

As the seventh month dies,

A new hunter will rise."

By the time Lily was finished with her tale, the little five year old was fast asleep, curled up around his pillow. Kissing his head softly, Lily turned out the lights and closed the door. James was beside her, watching the scene.

" Do you think he'll understand?" Lily whispered to her husband, her fear leaking. She worried about his fate, how was he any different from the rest of the hunters?

James wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling in her close. " Harry will be fine, you worry too much. Albus will be his mentor when he is older."

Lily could only nod, hoping that James was right.

**3 Years Later ( June )**

Petunia sat on the couch, listening to her husband's conversation over the phone.

" Look, I don't care who is to blame for this accident! Just get the damn report in by tomorrow afternnon!" Vernon slammed the phone down, his face red.

" Is everything okay dear?" His wife asked, glancing up at him as he entered the living room.

" Yes yes, everything is fine. A guy at work had an accident yesterday and he's giving the boss a hard time about filling out a report."

Petunia nodded and went back to watching her soap opera.

" Momma!" A loud voice entered the house, slamming the door open. Behind him, entered a smaller calmer child.

Petunia sighed, turning off the TV. She knew she would never finish watching the episode with her son home.

" Yes honey, what is it?"

Dudley jumped up and down in excitement. " Master Gen taught the class a new trick!"

Harry, who sat down on the couch beside his aunt, nodded. " He's teaching us new kicking moves. They're really hard, but its still fun."

Petunia stared at both of the boys, a smile on her face. She was happy that her husband talked her into letting them join a Karate class. For a while, she had been worried that Dudley would become obese and Harry would never gain any muscle. Instead, she had two very athletic kids before her. Albeit, Harry was still smaller, having a much leaner frame then Dudley.

" That's great!" Vernon joined in on the boys excitement. " Now go get washed up, your mother will be making dinner soon."

Harry and Dudley rushed upstairs, both still excited from Karate class.

Petunia smiled as she watched the boys race each other up the stairs. By all rights, Harry was her child just as much as Dudley was. Lily and James still hadn't returned since that night three years ago, which was just fine with Petunia. She didn't want Harry to become some hunter, to have to fight for his life everyday. The boy was too fragile, too innocent to be shown such horrors.

" Petunia, your thinking too much again." Vernon placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

" Perhaps I am, but I am grateful we are the ones raising Harry, and not some other hunter family, like those damn Weasleys. I think its time we look into adopting Harry officially."

Vernon looked down at his wife in shock. " Are you sure Pet?" For years, he fought with his wife about adopting Harry. His wife disagreed, not wanting to take her sister's child away from her.

Petunia reached for the phone. " I'm sure, Vernon. Harry is as much as our son as Dudley is. We have raised Harry his entire life. Lily and James made the decision to leave Harry with us and continue their stupid missions. I will not have Harry's life endangered because his parents are too idiotic to understand. I will call our lawyer, I'm sure we won't have much of a fight on our hands. After all, Lily and James will probably not be returning home from their mission anytime soon, so neither can fight for their parental rights."

And Petunia was right, a couple of months later, Harry Potter was officially adopted by his aunt and uncle. With his biological parents not showing up for their parental rights, and having left Harry in his relative's care since he was baby, the judge quickly agreed. Harry was happy, finally having his own parents. He could call them mom and dad instead of aunt and uncle.

Dudley was happy too, being able to call Harry his brother. For the next few years, Harry and Dudley continue to go to Karate class and attend school. With Albus' help, Harry and Dudley befriended the Weasley clan, Neville, and Hermione. Life for Harry was normal and the Dursleys planned on keeping it that way. Of course, as the saying goes, plans can change.

A/N: Okay this is a short chapter, but I felt like this was a good ending place. The real action will be starting in the next chapter ^_^.

Also, in this story, Dudley is less then a year younger then Harry. ( I don't know if Dudley is older or younger in the canon ~ -.- ~ )

And yes, the Dursleys are nice in this story, although I have tried to keep them in character as much as I can. I think you will see it in later chapters, especially with Dudley and Vernon.

Please review although any and all flames will be thrown into the fireplace to keep me warm.


	2. Eight Years Later

A/N Chapter 2! Hopefully this length makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. On another note, I'm setting this story up where Harry was born 1994, so all the technology is correct. I hate when I read stories and Harry's listening to his ipod, yet in his time there weren't ipods. So, hopefully, no one will be confused nor angry.

Chapter 2

Secrets

**8 years later **

I sat at my lunch table at Hogwarts High, enjoying my meal with my friends. Dudley was talking to Ginny Weasley, a pretty red head with just a dust of freckles across her cheeks. She was the youngest Weasley and a year younger or so younger then most of her friends. Beside her, Ron was flirting with a bushy haired girl named Hermione. Ron was an awkward red head who played basketbal because he was so tall. Hermione, who at the moment was blushing, was a beautiful brunette with slightly out of control curly hair. She was intelligent and quick on her feet. She was number one in their class and was in almost every academic club there was at school.

Across from me was Neville, a shy clumsy boy. He still had some of his baby fat and was constantly tripping over nothing. He was always forgetting things, and had to rely on his friends to text him about what homework they had or what test was the next day. Neville was talking to a cute blonde, Luna Lovegood, the only other fifteen year old in their group. She was an outcast, with her weird earrings and the way she was constantly daydreaming. Her cousin, Draco Malfoy, was always punching somebody when they even spoke Luna's name. Luna was in the same boat I was in. Her mom dead when she was younger, and her father went away, leaving Luna with his first cousin, Lucius Malfoy.

The Weasley twins sometimes sat with us, but today they were dealing with some Senior stuff going on, requiring them to eat lunch at a different time. And the rest of the Weasley's children were already done with college. Charlie and Bill were the two oldest. One worked for the government to track hackers, and the other worked with animals all over the world. Percy, the third oldest was just finishing with college and worked with the Mayor at City Hall.

" Hey Luna." A familiar voice came behind me.

" Draco why don't you go bug somebody else." Ron spat, standing up.

I shook my head at my friend's antics. " Ron be more mature, he's never done anything to you."

Ron glared at me before walking off. Hermione followed closely behind him muttering something about stupid red heads. Draco chuckled before sitting down beside me.

" Hello cousin dear." Luna spoke up before looking back at the graying clouds. " It's gonna ran in a couple of hours."

Ginny snorted but choose not to say anything when Draco shot her a glare. Draco and I both knew that Luna was correct. She always was about anything she said. If she said cats were going to be falling from the sky, they would believe her. When I first befriended Luna back in middle school, she confided in e that her mom had been some type of psychic and she had gained her mom's ability to see into the future. At first I was unsure but Luna told me that Master Gen would teach us something in class that no one would be able master the first couple of days of learning it. She had been correct and ever since then, she has kept proving she could see into the future.

Draco knew because he grew up with her since he was nine and knew from experience that she never told a lie nor made an untrue prediction. It was one of the reasons he always ended up in fights with anyone who called her Looney. He knew she wasn't.

" So, hanging out at my house tonight?" Draco asked, glancing around.

Neville shook his head while Ginny made no movement to even acknowledge Draco.

" Me and Dudley will be there about 7." I spoke up, eyeing my cousin to make sure he was correct.

Dudley nodded before taking his and the whole tables trays. " Yeah, mom and dad said it was fine."

" Good," Draco smirked. " Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne will be there too."

I knew instantly that there would be alcohol there whenever Blaise was coming.

" Harry, you know the Principle as already told you that hanging out with Draco and his gang would mean bad news." Ginny tried to point out, annoying me to no end.

Ginny knew that the principle was suspicious of the Malfoy family and the other family's that hung in that circle. I did not understand the man's reasonings, nor did I care. Draco and his friends were almost like family to me and if I wanted to hang out with them, then I could.

I glared at Ginny. " Last time I check, only mom and dad can tell me what I can or can not do." I was referring to my aunt and uncle who had long ago adopted me.

" But Harry, your parents would approve of this anymore then our principle." Ginny thought I was talking about Lily and James.

" I mean, my aunt and uncle who are by all rights my parents. They have raised me, clothed me, feed me, supported me, and adopted me. Lily and James are not my parents. They are just some strangers that gave birth to me and left."

I hated talking about his biological parents. Knowing that they had left hadn't returned not even once after I was five was a wound that had not healed. I would always be grateful to Petiuna and Vernon for taking me in and not throwing me away when they had the chance.

When Ginny looked as though she was going to speak up, I stood up and left.

Ginny was unsure what to do as she watched Harry walk away from the table, his anger very evident. She was supposed to get with him and have his kid, but so far he hadn't showed any interest in her. The only girl he seemed to be interested in was Luna, and even that was more sisterly then anything. He wasn't showing any interest in guys either, so Ginny wasn't sure what to make of it.

" Dude, that was no cool." Dudley was walking back to the table when he saw Harry leave. " I think it would be best if you just stayed away from Harry." He staring straight at Ginny.

He knew that she wasn't as innocent as she tried to make everybody believe. With her white dresses and lack of makeup, she appeared to innocent little child, but Dudly could she straight through her. She was trying to get with Harry and Harry wasn't going to like it if she pushed her attraction too far.

" Perhaps the Weaslette was trying to whore herself out to him?" Draco smirked.

Ginny's face turned red. " How dare you!" She stood up and attempted to slap Draco across the face. Her hand was grabbed before it could make contact. Luna had stood up and grabbed the red head's arm.

" Perhaps he isn't far from the truth? You are after all planning to sneak out tonight and have sex with Dean." Luna's soft spoken voice filled the table with silence.

Neville stood there, bugged eye while Ginny's face twisted into horror. Draco was laughing, trying to hold onto his sides. Dudley shook his head and left the table again, this time in search for his brother.

" Ho-how did you know?" Ginny's voice shook. She couldn't believe it! How the hell did Luna know that.

" I know many things. Like all your plans that will be tumbling down around your feet. Stay away from the chosen one, he is not yours." Luna's voice had harden, her whispery tone now threatening.

Ginny's body went cold. They knew? They knew! But how? This wasn't good, Ginny knew she had to tell Dumbledore before it was too late.

Before Ginny could even move, a deadly voice entered her ear.

" Sleep."

I walked off, getting into my car.

" Harry!"

Turning around, I noticed that Dudley was chasing after me.

" You're leaving? But what about the rest of the day?" Dudley knew that I sometimes skipped school, especially whenever I was mad.

" Yes, Mr. Dursley that is a good question." Albus Dumbledore, the principle of Hogwarts High was walking towards us.

" Dudley get in." I snarled. Dudley got in quickly and without question. I took off out of the parking lot, leaving behind a frowning Dumbledore.

" What the hell!?" Dudley never seen I run away from an adult like that, much less the principle.

" I'm not spending anymore time in his office. He's psycho or something." I wasn't sure what Dumbledore was. He kept trying to speak to I about being a hunter, but I told the man that I didn't want to hunt, that I didn't find it fun. Then he said I was sometime of chosen one but then I had walked out, fearing for my sanity. That had been yesterday afternoon, and I hadn't told anyone about it.

" What do you mean?"

I told him what happened yesterday.

" We have to speak to dad, he will explain everything to you." Dudley stated and refused to say anything else until we made it home.

When they made it home, we went to Vernon immediately.

" Dad, you need to talk to Harry."

" Are you sure." Vernon eyed me and my brother, something in his eyes scared me a little bit.

Dudley nodded and left the living rooms so we could talk.

" Harry, you might want to sit down." Vernon motioned to the worn out couch.

" What is it?" I was extremely confused, everybody was act weird.

Vernon didn't know where to start so he started from the beginning.

" I want you to listen, and just to listen. When I finish, you can ask all the questions you want."

When I nodded, Vernon continued. He started with the story that I faintly remembered my mom telling me when I was a little boy. When Vernon got the prophecy, I touched my birthmark.

" When Pet and Lily were growing up, their parents were gone all the time. They ended up meeting a boy about their age that the befriended. For years they were friends but as soon as their mom figured out who the boy was, they were allowed no contract with the boy. Pet never forgave their mom, but Lily did. Soon, Lily started training to be a hunter while Pet refused. She wanted nothing to do with the war, and after a whole of fighting, her parents sent her off to a private school. That is where me and her met. She told me about her family and their secrets.

You see, hunters don't hunt animals, they hunt what they call Fae. Creatures that are supposedly horriable, but Pet couldn't believe it. The boy, Severus I believed was his name, happened to be half-blooded Fae. He was kind and smart she had said, and she could never believe he would kill innocent people. She had met his mom, a pure-blooded Fae and Pet also spoke of how kind the woman was. No matter how much her parents tried to make her see the evils in the Fae, she refused to believe.

Even now she doesn't believe it, and neither do I. I have met a few Fae in my life time, and none had harmed me. We had to go to their court though, and declare neutrality. See, with Pet having hunters has parents, the Fae saw her as a threat until she explained to them that she wanted nothing to do with her parents.

James had came from a hunter family to, and by a contract written up between the Evans and Potters, Pet was supposed to marry James. But by then, James had took interest in Lily and wanted nothing to do with someone who wouldn't become a hunter. Evans and Potters both agreed to let Lily and James marry and for years they trained and hunted. When you were born, Pet was hoping Lily would stop hunting, settle down and raise you like any good mother should. As you can see, Lily didn't settle down. She left you here to continue her mission.

This entire time you have been with us, we were supposed to train you, hence the Karate class, but I couldn't. Chosen One or not, I couldn't let you grow up and become a hunter. Harry, you are not a killer, you are not a hunter. You are sixteen year old boy who's parents are idiots. Dumbledore is supposed to be your mentor, supposed to be training you soon, but I doubt he realizes that I have kept you ignorant to the truth. I am sorry for that, but I was hoping you could live a normal life away from this, but it wasn't to be."

Vernon stopped speaking, eying me. I was glancing at my hands, imagining killing people, the Fae. Could I have done that? Kill someone?

" I don't get it." I shook his head. This had to be some type of dream.

" Ask your friend Draco. He might be able to give you the proof you need."

I looked up sharply. " What about the rest of my friends?"

Vernon scratched his chin. " The Weasley's are hunters and Molly has tried to get a marriage contract between you and Ginny, but I refused. Luna I am not so sure about. Neville comes from a long line of hunters but he too has refused to fight. Hermione actually has no idea unless Ron has told her."

I was cold. I felt like my whole world had went upside down and I was unsure where to go from here.

" Can I have a little while to think about this?" I asked.

Vernon nodded. " Of course, you can even pretend not to know Harry. I refuse to let you or Dudley become these hunters. This isn't your war. This isn't even your parents war until they entered it."

I took off upstairs, my thoughts a jumbled up mess. I was supposed to be this Chosen One, a savior, but I was just a normal 16 year old boy. There was no way I could be some fighter. I shook my head and packed up some clothes for tonight. Everybody was staying the night at Draco's tonight and hopefully get drunk.

I waited for school to get over with and waited an extra hour before I left my house. Dudley decided against going.

" I think it's more important you get your answers then for us to be hanging out tonight." Dudley had said, reminding me we could hang out Sunday if it bothered me that much. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to ask or even say. Was I supposed to go ahead and come out with tell me what a Fae is? Or was I supposed to ask about the hunters first? None of this was making any sense to me and with my mind working overtime just to process what I had been told, I could feel a headache coming on.

After thirty minutes of driving and thinking, I found myself staring at Malfoy's manor. It no longer took me by surprised by how big the place was but I still couldn't believe a family of four really needed that much space.

The manor itself was three stories tall plus the attic. It was made out of brown stone and brick. The driveway was made out of red brick that led to a huge parking place. The place was gorgeous, especially on the inside.

" Hey." Draco opened up the door that was a good six or so inches taller then him.

I gave a weak smile in return, causing Draco to frown at his friend. " What's wrong?"

I shook his head. This was when I was supposed to ask questions but I couldn't find my voice. Did I really want to know more? Even my dad said I could forget, just to pretend he had never said anything. Then again, I couldn't really live the rest of my life without finding out what's really going on. This war took my biological parents away from md, turned my life upside down when I was only a baby. I deserved to know why.

" Lets head to your room. Where's everybody else?" I questioned. I didn't know if everybody else knew or if just a select few knew the truth.

" Blaise is getting the alcohol right now and the girls are on their way. They should be here within the hour." Draco lead him up the stairs and to the left. A few doors down, they entered Draco's bedroom. The bedroom was more like an apartment. The room was huge! A double king size bed was pushed to left side of the room where two huge windows were put. Over on the right side of the room was a door that lead to a master bath, and a small kitchen area. In the center of room stood a big screen TV and a couple of black leather couches. The room was painted black with the wall the bed was pushed against painted green. Draco had got his parents to install softy gray carpet in his room that was even put in his bathroom.

" So what's up?" Draco sat down, patiently waiting for me to speak.

" I spoke to Vernon today. He told me some interesting stuff about my parents." I started off with. Maybe that would be hint enough to what I was getting at.

Draco frowned lightly, " He did? What are you thinking about doing?"

I blinked, cocking my head to left. " What do you mean? I'm still trying to process information here. He told me to come here to get proof of all this from you."

"Ah, I see. Dumbledore has already tried to get you on their side, so your dad sends you to me."

Draco stood up and started taking off his white button up shirt.

" Whoa! Hold it, what are you doing?"

Draco smirked. " I'm showing you proof that Fae really exist." He continued with taking his shirt off and with a flash of pale almost see through silver, I could see Draco's skin had changed on his back. There was a shimmery outline of wings on his back. They looked like some type of insect wings. And when Draco showed me his hands, he could change his nail length at will.

" That's not the only thing. Look!" Draco lifted his hair up and I could see that the ends of his ears were pointed instead of curved.

I reached out to touch his ears only to jump back. His skin was almost like touching electricity.

Draco chuckled, " Here." He held my hand in the palm of his, sending a weird feeling up my arm. It was like electricity but not at the same time. There was a warmth to it, a calming feeling settling over me.

Then it hit me. One of my best friends were a Fae, a supposedly evil being that I was supposed to be fighting. " I can't." I whispered, shaking my head.

Draco sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. The electricity that I had felt with his touch went away, and instead I felt the calming waves of reassurance from him.

" What can you not do?" He asked.

" I can't be a hunter, I can't fight against you." I knew without a doubt that I couldn't. Whatever my biological parents were expecting of me, they would be disappointed.

Draco's hand rubbed my back, " I wouldn't want you to fight against me. Your parents wouldn't want that. Lily and James will be angry when they finally come back, but they have no control over you. They gave it up when they left you."

" It'll be okay Harry." A soft whispery voice came from behind me. I felt Luna's calming reassurance as she curled up behind me.

I sat up a little, still touching both blondes, looking at Luna. Her ears weren't as pointy and from what I could tell, she didn't have any wings.

" I'm only half Fae. My mom was a hunter before she met my dad, then she stopped hunting. Dumbledore had her killed when she betrayed him. My father is currently working with some of the other Fae leaders to get revenge."

I was shocked but not surprised. Dumbledore didn't seem to be a type of man to take betrayal very well.

" Hey guys! What's going on, a threesome without me?" Blaise pouted seeing us on the couch.

" Now now," Draco started, " no need for any jealousy, there's plenty of room for you."

Blaise ran over and jumped on the couch, landing on me and Luna in the process.

" Blaise!" Two voices yelled. Pansy and Daphne came into the room, scowling.

" You could've hurt somebody!" Pansy put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

I mumbled underneath the weight of the black boy. " He did hurt somebody."

" See!" Daphne walked over and yanked Blaise off of the couch onto the floor.


	3. You're Not My Mum

**A/N **Yep, I'm back! This chapter is a lot shorter than the first two, which I am sorry about. I'm also sorry that chapter 1 and 2 got put together. I did not realize that both chapters had been posted -_-, but no harm done. Chapters will be getting longer so don't worry. I always try to go for 4,000 words unless I fear I'm just dragging the chapter. I will be working on all of my stories but the Fae and Dreams are the two I will focus on. Pleasure's of the Dark and Vampire's lust will be the next stories I focus on and the others will be worked on here and there.

I hope you enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 3**

**Your not my mum!**

Couple of days later...

I sat at the kitchen table, biting my lip showing how nervous I was. Tomorrow, Lily and James would be showing up, with Dumbledore likely in tow. I know what they would ask, or probably try to demand, but I would stand my ground.

" Harry, your thinking too much." Mum spoke up, looking at me with concerned eyes. I knew she was worried about Lily coming back and trying to get full custody of me. I was worried about that too, but dad said the lawyer was already aware of the situation. Perhaps if we prepared first, we could win any custody battle that was going to happen.

" Sorry mum, I just can't believe after all these years that they would even show up, much less demand me to live with them while they are here." I got up and hugged her.

I noticed a tremble in her hands as she wrapped her arms around me. " You and Dudley are my sons. I have raised and loved each of you. You will not be living with Lily and that husband of her's, I assure you. We will runaway if we have too. Me and Vernon agreed that no son of ours will be forced into a war that should have never started in the first place. Fae are not dangerous, just misunderstood."

We stood there for a few moments longer before we went back to our normal routine. Dudley came in and we decided to go ahead and start our homework. In an hour or so, dad would come home and mum would start dinner. It was the same Monday thru Thursday. Monday and Wednesday though, we would go to Martial Arts class and on the weekends we were usually hanging out with our friends. Dudley had his own separate group of friends so me and him didn't see each other every weekend.

" Hey Dudley, did you ever wish mum and dad didn't adopt me?" I asked as I looked up from my English essay.

Dudley looked at me as though he had been burn. " Of course not. You've always been like a little brother to me since you was a baby. I would never wish for you not to be apart of this family."

I smiled, thankful that I hadn't been a burden to him or our parents. " Thanks Duds, with Lily and James showing up tomorrow, I guess I just thought, well I don't know what I was thinking."

Everything was a jumbled up mess in my head.

" Hey its okay." Dudley patted my shoulder. " So now, tell me what the hell we are supposed to be doing in the essay?"

With a laugh me and Dudley started back on our homework, forgetting about the previous conversation.

Next Day

My hands were twitching every now and again as I watched as my biological parents and Dumbledore stepped into the living room. Me and mum and dad sat on the couch while Lily and James too the love seat and Dumbledore took the chair. Lily and James hadn't changed that much since I had last saw them. They looked a little wary though.

" Hello son." James spoke up first, trying to break the ice that had settled on us when they entered my home.

" Hello James, Lily." I pointedly ignored Dumbledore. I was furious at the man for thinking he could control my life.

Lily flinched at the sound of their names coming off of my lips. What? Did they seriously think I would welcome them with open arms? Surely they couldn't be that stupid. They left me to fight a war that was hurting my friends.

" So, do you have your bags packed yet." James attempted conversation again.

Packed? " What do you mean?" I asked. I wasn't leaving, Lily and James was not my parents and I was not spending however much time they would be here.

"Yeah, so you can stay with us? We will be here for a couple of months and we thought you could stay with us since we haven't seen you in 10 years." Lily spoke up, looking hopefully but gave Dumbledore a slightly confused look.

I shook my head. " I'm afraid that Dumbledore forgot to mention that I did not wish to live you. I'm perfectly happy living here with my real parents." I spoke, my words harsh and cold.

Lily's green eyes widen, looking at her sister and brother-in-law. James, on the other hand, looked furious at Dumbledore.

" Harry, " Dumbledore spoke up, looking uncomfortable, " Surely you want to get to know your parents. They have been gone an awfully long time."

" No thank you. They choose to leave me here and they must face those consequences . Plus I have no need to get involved in the world of hunters. I will be asking the Fae Court to allow me to be neutral, just as my mum did." I looked pointedly at my adopted mum, so Lily would get the message loud and clear.

Lily looked close to tears, her eyes traveling to James for help.

" Harry do not do this to us. We've been fighting for our lives to make sure humans are safe.

We are trying to protect the world from those horrible beings." James all but yelled out.

His statement sparked anger inside of me. " How dare you! Fae are not horrible beings. They are just like me and you, with feelings and trying to save their own kind because you won't leave them alone! I will do as a please and I do not want to have any contact with you and Lily. The day you left me in their arms, they became my parents. They feed and clothed me. They gave me their love when they didn't have too and Dudley has became like a brother to me. You are on you own in this stupid war!"

I glared at the man who was trying to force himself into my life. There was no place for them, no place in my heart for them. They would try to kill the ones I love because they were not human. I would not be able to sit here and watch. I would be fighting my own birth parents and that realization hit me hard.

In order to keep those I love safe, I would have to fight those who birthed me. I never realized what that meant until now. But I would do it, if it meant Draco and Luna could live. Fae were not horrible creatures. They were beautiful beings with special powers and I would rather help them then stand by James and Lily.

James and Lily looked unsure what to say, having not expected this reaction from me. Lily spoke up first, but she was addressing her sister. " Pet, how could you? I knew you was still mad at mum for making you stop talking to Severus but this is taking things to far. Harry, you will come with us, we are your real parents and it seems we have a lot of catching up to do."

Lily stood up as though I would just follow her. I snorted. " I'm sorry Lily, but I'm afraid that I'm legally their child, not yours."

Lily froze mid-step and looked back at her sister in question. Mum smiled slightly, having known she had pulled the rug right out from underneath Lily's feet, leaving her world spinning.

" I'm afraid Harry is right, sister. We adopted Harry a long time ago and you are no longer his legal guardian. This means Harry does not have to go with you or James. You should have known it was a mistake to leave Harry in our care. We are against everything you stand for and there was no way we were going to train Harry to be a hunter. No child of mine will be a hunter as long as I am breathing." Mum had stood up and confronted Lily. It seemed that there was years of hatred coming to light this evening.

James stood up furious. " Harry is the key to ending this war and you have left him untrained? You have taken our only child away from us? Why?"

I glared, " I am no ones key. I refuse to be a hunter, accept it. They adopted me because I needed parents, not an aunt and an uncle, but actual parents. The court agreed that leaving me with your sister and not showing back up gave them right's to full guardianship."

" James, Lily, I suggest we get a lawyer then. We can fight this." Dumbledore said, not looking to pleased by any of this.

I shot him a glare, wishing he would just die. " I'm afraid that will do you no good Dumbledore. I will be turning 17 this summer, meaning I'm allowed to live with who ever I wish to live with. By the time we get to court with this, it would be already too late. I will be staying here and fighting from the other side."

Lily gasped. " No, Harry you can't mean that. You can't fight for those creatures. What have they done to do you?"

" I do mean it. I care too much about my friends to leave them standing on the battle field alone. They have done nothing but give me love and support me. And in turn, I will do the same. Good-bye Lily and James. I hope I don't ever see you again."

I walked out of the house and into my vehicle. It was a Thursday and by all rights I probably shouldn't be going to Draco's, but I wanted a friend I could lean on. One that I could rant too and get all of this anger out of my system. I wanted someone to make me feel better.

It was only a thirty minute drive to his house. He lived more in the woods then the city but you knew you were getting close to his house when you saw the fields with horses walking around. There was a gate that blocked your way but I Draco gave me the passcode a long time ago. Up his long drive way you could see a lake off to the side and the barn on the other side of the house. His house was huge and mostly made out of marble and brick. The inside was just as glorious as the outside.

I entered the house quietly, knowing where Draco would be more than likely in his room. I probably should have called or knocked on the door, but this wouldn't be the first I came unannounced. I headed upstairs quickly, not wanting to run into his father after last time. I'd rather be alive thank you very much. It was when I was about to turn the corner to head to Draco's wing of the house, I felt something powerful come up behind me. I turned around sharply and had to bite back a scream as I slammed against the wall.

In front of me was a young man who's red eyes pierced into my green frighten ones. I could feel his claws digging into my neck as I struggled to get out of his grasp. I knew he was a Fae because his brown hair was in a pony tail, not hiding his pointy ears and his fangs was bared out has he hissed at me. His other hand that was currently holding me to the wall lifted up my bangs, showing him my lightening bolt mark on my forehead.

" Well well well, it seems the key has been right under my nose the whole time." The man let me go but didn't move away.

I glanced up at him afraid. After Lucius, I was hoping to avoid any other unknown Fae. " Umm, look Draco is trying to help me plead my case to the Court. I don't want to be like Lily and James. I want to fight for the Fae. Draco and Luna are my friends and I would die for them." My eyes did not leave the man's. I wanted him to see I was speaking the truth.

Whatever he saw on my face made him move a little further way. " I see. Perhaps you could be some help to us Harry. I will let you live for now, but I will not hesitate to kill you if betray us."

I gulped but nodded. The man walked off, heading back to where ever he came from. As soon as he was out of sight, I took off to Draco's room running. It took only a couple of minutes and I was standing in the middle of Draco's huge bedroom. Draco happened to be asleep on his couch, his wings fluttering every so often. I smiled thinking that Draco looked so cute and adorable when he was asleep.

Taking my shoes off, I slid on the couch beside Draco and curled up next to him. Seconds later I felt the blond's arm wrap around me and his face nuzzled the back of my neck. " You okay?" He whispered, pulling my body closer to his.

" I made it clear to Lily and James that I wasn't fighting for them, that I would fight against them." I spoke softly.

Draco tensed behind me for a second and then relaxed. " You mean that?"

" Of course, the Fae are my friends. I don't care what those stupid hunters say, I will be standing behind you every step of the way."

Draco pulled me even closer, wrapping both of his arms around me. " Thank you."

oOo

He stared at the boys through the blond's window, wondering if there was something between to the two of them. For some reason, that thought did not settle well with him. Harry was a beautiful child but he sensed something underneath the skin. He smelled somewhat like a veela and made him wonder who in his family isn't completely human. He knew fate had gifted the boy a few gifts, if fate hadn't, the boy wouldn't be the key to ending this war. Looking at the boys one last time, Tom Riddle vanished.

**Chapter 4 Preview : **Lily and James won't leave Harry alone and Tom Riddle has decided it was time he got to know his supposed enemy. We also learn why Harry is so special.


	4. Veela

**A/N: I'm going to start answering your reviews on the chapters just because I feel like I should. Your reviews means a lot to me as a writer. I do hope you love this chapter. **

**On another note, I realize it's been forever, but between college, life, and work it's hard enough to update, but when your suitemate ( I live in dorm where you have a roommate, and then share a kitchen with two other people, or in my case just one who is considered your suitemate) tries to poison you with bleach, writing takes a backseat. I've been dealing with that incident for a good month now, having to sleep somewhere else and everything. So I'm sorry. I really do hope you enjoy. **

**I also fixed chapter 1 and 2 and edited number 2, nothing you have to go back and read though. **

VamKir5SilverKnight: Lol, well here's an update.

Saranya1555: Thanks and I will continue all of my stories so don't fret.

Aishiteru naru: Thanks!

Mashkai30**: **I'm glad you like it and more you shall get.

Aphey**: **Here's your update lol

Dracowillbeloved: Thank you and I'm glad you like his world. I wanted to do something original and decided fae was a great way to do that.

Zana20 : Thank you!

Dark Neko 4000: Lily and James won't give up on Harry just yet. They are his birth parents after all and they do love him even if they left him with Dursleys.

Sousie: Thanks.

Birdymain: Glad you like it.

Rachael Elizabeth Cullen: Thanks

Melikalilly: Thank you

Somethingsable: Yes it is a tom/harry slash. Nothing romantic is going to happen to Harry and Draco.

Sad sabrin: Thank you

Alena13: Your welcome?

Werebunny87: Thank you, I was hoping it would be original.

Guest: Yes it is a slash between Tom and Harry. I try my best to update as soon as possible but I am working on 2 other stories at the same time plus college plus work so yeah.

Adenoide: Yes they do don't they?

RebeliousOne: Thank you. Harry definitely has some veela in him although that might not be the only thing. I love a jealous Tom, you can see that in my other stories as I usually have Tom get jealous of Draco. Luna is always insightful and she technically knows how everything is going to end. Not that she's going to tell them that.

Sonata hirano: Thank you and usually hate the Dursleys but I needed them to be nice in order for the whole plot to work.

Reader-anonymous-writer: Umm can I guess that English isn't either your native language or I'm just completely confused by your review?

HopeReincrarnated: Sorry about chapter 1 and 2, but I did get around to fixing that mistake.I update when I find the time to write. I have college and work and I am actually trying to write and publish a novel of my own so I have to try and split my time wisely. I'm sorry that it takes a while but I try my best.

Wolfawaken: no pressure lol

Stardancing: Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Battle One Begins**

Draco ended up convincing me to miss my classes today, insisting we go and have some fun. Fun for him means talking his father into letting us go to Paris for the weekend. Luna, Blaise, Pansy, and Dalphne came along too, refusing to be left out of a trip to France. I shook my head in dismay when Draco told me the 'good' news. I knew it didn't take much for Draco to get what he wanted, but I didn't expect his father to a pay for six teenagers to go to Paris unattended.

" Harry, relax!" Draco patted me on the back as I climbed onto the Malfoy's private jet. I just got off the phone with mum and dad, who gave me their permission to go as long as I was back for school Monday.

" I've never been on a plane before Draco." I muttered, nervous and embarrassed. In all my years of hanging out with Draco, I had never been on a trip with him surprisingly enough.

" It'll be okay. In a couple of hours we will be landing in Paris and have fun." Blaise pushed me into one of the seats with a smirk on his face.

Luna came up beside him, her features soft and in the clouds. " Don't fret Harry, we will land safely." She then gave me a knowing look and I relaxed a little more.

Everyone else was already on the plane, sitting down so Blaise and Luna went to sit behind me and Draco. Pansy and Daphne sat across from us, giggling about clothes. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at me.

" Clothes and shoes, that's all a woman can think about."

A female cough was heard behind us and Luna poked her head around my seat. She looked at Draco, a serious look crossed her face, something that never happens.

Draco blushed. " Umm…well of course not all women think about clothes and shoes. Sorry."

She nodded, seemingly accepting his apology and starting talking to Blaise again. Draco stared at me for a minute before I laughed. He muttered something before turning his head to the window. I rolled my eyes at his antics and got out my ipod.

Just as I was told, a couple of hours later we arrived in Paris. We headed to what I thought would be our hotel, only to find out that the Malfoy's owned a 4 bedroom apartment. I rolled my eyes again when arriving to the apartment.

" Of course you would own an apartment in Paris." I spoke up quietly as I laid my bags down in the lobby.

" Duh! My parents own a lot more places. Why do you think they're always gone? They can live in a summer season the rest of their lives by just switching places."

Couple of hours later, we were at a small café enjoying lattes and mochas when the trouble began.

" Harry, why are you not in school right now?" Lily came up to the table with James right behind her.

I stared at them in shock, all of my friends giving me confused looks but Luna.

" James and Lily Potter, Harry's blood parents." Luna filled in for the rest as I tried to figure out what was going.

" How? Why?" I questioned them. Why the hell were they doing here?

" Dumbledore told us you didn't show up for school and decided to figure out what was going. Your just lucky he has the connections he does."

I blinked for a second, confused. " Lucky? Why in the world would I think that's lucky? I came here with my friends to get away from all the drama of my life right now, including the two of you."

James glanced at Lily, giving her a what do we do look. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and motioned to my friends that we should just leave. I didn't see why I had to sit here and deal with them. They were no longer my parents and had no say if I miss one day of school. As everyone started to stand up and Draco put a few bills on the table to pay for our food, Lily tried to block our way. Luna instantly stood behind me while Draco stood before me. Blaise and Pansy each got on one side, and Daphne gave Lily a look that probably told her to drop dead. At first I didn't understand why my friends decided to circle around me, but then I noticed that Lily was holding a needle in her hand.

" I would not come in closer if I were you, Lily." Draco spoke, his words harsh and cold. I see his fae features were trying to break through his glamour, but he held himself back.

" Harry, please we just want you to come back with us. You're one of us, not them! Look at him, he can barely control himself. They are evil creatures that need to die!" James spoke, his voice going from soft to harsh.

I glared, wishing I had powers of some sort so I could get us out of this mess. Draco's ears had by now broke through the glamour, along with his claws and teeth, if the growling was anything to go by. I put my hand on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist.

" Dray, it's okay. They can't hurt me." I whispered, hoping to calm him down some. It seemed to work as I noticed his claws and ears disappearing.

" Why Harry, why?" Lily seemed crushed by my display of calming Draco down.

" Because they are my friends, and that will never change, now why don't you just go back to Dumbledore and tell him you failed in getting me to come back with you."

James decided that wasn't good enough. He jumped towards me, a needle in his hand ready to stab me with something. Luna, probably having seen in it before it happened, took a butter knife off the table and attempted to stab James with it. While it didn't cause much damage, it still surprised him enough that he pulled back in shock.

Draco lost him temper and his glamour fell down. Before anyone could react, his hands were around James' throat, his silver claws causing blood to trail down his throat and chest. Blaise moved in front of me and no one else made a move. Lily stared at Draco before deciding to take the needle to Draco's arm.

" NO! Draco watch out!" Before anything could happen, I raised my hand on instinct, aiming it at Lily, and a fireball shot towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time but her jeans did catch on fire. While she was busy putting out the fire, I grabbed Draco and motioned for the others to take off. James fell to the ground, grasping for the breath and Lily stared at me in shock. Her features conveyed a look of surprise and understanding.

Shaking my head, me and Draco took off down the street, catching up with the others.

When we got back to the room, we all collapsed in exhaustion, while I stared at my hand in shock. I had shot a fireball out of my hand, out of my bloody hand!

" Harry, calm down." Luna kneeled before, her hands grapping mine. Her grey eyes were soft, caring. " It's going to be okay." She seemed so sure that I ended up laughing.

" How is this going to be okay? I'm sitting here trying to figure out why I can all the sudden shot fireballs out of my hand! I'm fighting my birth parents who want to drug me up with something and fight a bloody war for them! Please tell me how any of this is going to be okay?" I shook her hands off and marched out of the room into the room that me and Draco were supposed to share.

Out of hanger I punched the wall, not noticing how the wall had caved in. I didn't know how I was supposed to deal with any of this. My friends weren't human, my parents trying to drug me, I was supposed to some type of hunter to end the war, and now it didn't look like I was human either. A pair of arms wrapped around me, a pair of lips kissing the back of my neck.

" Harry, it is going to be okay. I will make sure of it." Draco whispered, turning me around. He pushed back my hair, making sure to keep eye contact with me. His grey eyes trying to give me some sort of message that I couldn't read.

" How?" I whispered back. " How can any of this be okay?"

" Cause we will make sure you are safe. We will ask our Lord what he thinks is going on. We will make this okay, even if it kills me." His voice seemed so determined that I couldn't help but believe him.

" Okay." I nodded. There was no sense in fighting him, no sense in fighting any of them.

We had decided to stay for the night and head back home in the morning, knowing it was no longer safe for us to be here without some type of adult with us. That night, we stayed up watching movies and playing board games. I knew they were just trying to get my mind off things and I was glad that I had friends like them, but it didn't work. All I could think about was the fire and rage that had come with it. What was I? I've never seen Draco shoot fireballs. Could he? Or was it something else?

" Father!" Draco ran into the manor just leaving his bags in the lobby. Following his example Luna and I did the same, though we did not run. We had dropped Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne had their houses, deciding we had enough excitement for one weekend.

Lucius Malfoy was staring at his son with a cold expression when we had caught up.

" What is the matter with you? Running in the house? I thought your mum had taught you better?"

Draco gulped. " But father, Harry shot a fireball out of his hand!"

Lucius looked at Draco then me. " A fireball?"

I nodded. " Yes sir. Lily was trying to attack Draco and I just ended up shooting a fireball at her."

" How interesting." Turning around, I saw the man that I ended up seeing the other night.

" My Lord." Everyone but me bowed their heads in respect. I ended up staring at the man in shock.

He was more handsome then I remembered him that night. He was a few inches taller than me, with broad shoulders and slender built. He didn't' have any glamours on, making it even harder for me not to stare. His wings were clear with shiny red speckles intertwined around the edges. I finally made it to his red eyes. He was staring at me in amusement, probably realizing I was checking him out.

" Hello Harry. It seems you've had an interesting day yesterday." He smirked as he spoke, the look in his eyes spelled danger for me.

" Y-yes." I chocked in my word, remembering how he had could have ended my life the other night without blinking an eye.

" Don't be nervous Harry. I promise as long as we are fighting on the same side I will never have to kill you. Now follow me, it seems we have things we must discuss."

I followed the man into the den. He stood beside the ceiling to floor window, an indifferent look gracing his face. I choose to sit down instead of standing, waiting on the man to speak up.

" Your birth mother, Lily Potter, is actually you mum's half-sister."

I blinked, letting this information sink in. " What does that mean exactly."

He turned around, his face still not allowing any emotions to slip through. " It means you are not completely human. You are what we Fae and Hunters call Veela. Based on the extent of your powers, you a more than likely half-veela, meaning Lily is somehow full-blooded veela."

" Full-blooded, but that would mean my grandmother would have half or full-blooded veela, wouldn't it?"

He smiled, apparently happy with my understanding of what was going on. " Correct. Your grandmother was indeed half-veela. She managed to hide from her husband, probably fearing for her life and her children's."

" But that would mean that my mum is quarter veela."

" Not necessarily. Your grandmother married a mortal who's genes were stronger than her veela genes. It means your mum and cousin/brother are mortal. Until someone down that line mates with another veela or possibly a fae, they will continue to have mortal children. Lily on the other hand, her actual birth father would have to be a full blooded veela, causing you to be a half-veela. Lily probably knows she wasn't completely human and it explains why your grandmother wanted your mum to marry James instead of Lily, so there would not be any half-blooded veela's running around in a Hunter's family. Your grandmother didn't realize that your mum would rather die than fight, giving her no choice but to allow Lily and James to marry. "

" Wow, this is a lot to take in." I tried to wrap my head around the fact I wasn't human. " Hold it, what is a veela?"

The man smiled, " I wondered when you was going to ask that question. It's a creature when full-blooded, can turn into a mighty bird and has no problems shooting fireballs. You usually have a mate you are destined to be with, sometimes you don't have a mate. Veelas have the same issues we do. Hunters hunt them down and kill them. They're nearly extinct."

Sitting there, I tried to process all the information. Grandmother had an affair with someone who was a full-blooded veela, causing me to become a half-blood. Half human half veela.

" Hey." I was startled when I felt soft fingers lift my chin. Looking up, I realized that sometime during me spacing out that the man had moved all the way to the chair and kneeling in front of me.

" Call me Marvolo by the way. And don't fret so much right now. I will see what I can do about training, but for now you should be fine unless someone threatens someone you consider family."

I nodded blushing at how close I and he were. I never found myself attractive to many people, but for some reason Marvolo caused my body temperature to rise and my stomach to fill up with butterflies.

" Your dismiss, though we will be in touch soon."

I left as quickly as I could, rushing to get to Draco's room, uneasiness settling within me. I didn't understand what I was feeling at the moment and with everything crumpling down around me, I didn't feel like this was the right time to form a 'crush' on the leader of the Fae. _Worse timing ever and not to mention you would never have a chance in hell with someone like Marvolo._ My mind whispered viciously to me.

**Couple of Days Later**

Returning to school with Dumbledore being the principle of the school caused me to be nervous. Had Lily told Dumbledore that I have developed Veela powers? Would she be brave enough? Or would she confront me herself again? With those fears in mind, I was glad that Draco and Luna refused to leave my side. They both were determined to make sure a repeat of what had happened this past weekend didn't happen again.

Dumbledore, though, had other ideas. He walked out of his office, a lemon drop in hand.

" Ah, my boy, I was just about to go looking for you. Can we speak in my office."

I glanced at Luna and Draco, both of them shaking their heads at me.

" Don't." Luna whispered in my ear. She had a weird look in her eyes when she looked at Dumbledore. Fearful and suspicious, there was something else in her eyes, causing me to become afraid.

" I'm afraid you will have to call my _adoptive_ parents first before we may speak, Dumbledore." I decided that was the best way to do things. If Luna was telling me not to go in there by myself, then something bad was bound to happen if I didn't listen to her.

Dumbledore glared at my two blonde friends, the twinkle in his eyes leaving. " Harry, I insist you come with me right now. I promise nothing bad will happen."

" I'm sorry sir, but I refuse to in there alone with you. If you need to speak to me, you can speak to me with Luna and Draco with me, or you can just come by the house this afternoon." I made my point clear, staring him directly in the eye. I wanted to show him that I wasn't scared even though my world was turning upside down. I needed for him to know that I wasn't scared.

Dumbledore's glare did not leave but he did nod at though he understood. " I'm sorry it has to be this way my boy." He walked back into his office, the blue sparkle in his eyes fading from view.

" Why did you tell me not to go in there Luna?" I turned to her, my green eyes curious.

Luna stared off into space, a grim look in her face. " He has plans Harry, bad plans. It has to do with the drugs that Lily was trying to give you the other day. I think they are meant to control your veela side."

Control? My mind spun in circles. So she had known I would end up being a Veela and instead of helping me she was just going to drug me. I had to blink away a tear before I faced Draco and Luna.

" Harry, don't worry about it. Lily and James were never your family. Remember they left you so they could hunt us down?" Draco's grey eyes looked at me, concern written all over his face.

I tried to do a half smile, so he wouldn't worry about me so much, but I couldn't do it. My whole life was turning upside down every day I got out of bed. Was I not born to be normal? Was I born to live this cursed life? Even my own family would be hunting me down once the war begun because I couldn't turn against my friends. " I'm sorry Dray, I just can't sit here anymore and do nothing. I have to do something before all of this gets out of hand. Lily almost used those drugs on you instead of me. What if something like that happens again? What if I can't control these powers and I end up hurting someone I love? I think I'm going to ask Marvolo to train me."

Luna had a secret smile on her face, once again knowing something that no one knew and Draco looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

" He lets you call him Marvolo?"

" Yeah?" I looked at him confused.

" Bloody hell." He muttered, shock still not leaving his face.

" What's the big deal about that? What do you call him?"

" My Lord." Luna spoke softly. "He is after all the king of the Fae. He's the one who granted your mum protection from the Fae when she declared she was going neutral."

I stood there, remembering the night he had attacked me from behind, his blood red eyes searching for something. " If he doesn't let his people call him anything but my Lord, then why does he let me call him Marvolo?

"I don't know." Draco took his arm around my shoulders, dragging me off to class. " He must like you if he's letting you call him by his name instead of my Lord. Think of that has a good thing though. It's better for him to like you then hate you."

I nodded, agreeing with his statement. After all, Marvolo had already pinned me against the wall once, willing to kill me right then and there.

I wish I could say the rest of the day was uneventful, but then I would be lying. I had been sitting at my usual lunch table with Draco, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Daphne, Neville, and the Weasley twins, when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came up behind me.

" So I heard that your parents are back, you must be happy." Ginny started out, putting her hand on my shoulder with a smile.

I shrugged. " Not really. It doesn't change anything, I'm still living with Vernon and Petunia."

" Why?" Ron asked. " I thought your parents would let you move back in with them. After all it has been like 8 years since you last seen them."

I raised my eyebrow at my redheaded friend, wondering what he was trying to get at. " Ron, you know that Vernon and Petunia are my real parents. They were the ones who raised and looked after me. I don't give a rat's ass about Lily and James. They could die for all I cared. "

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Hermione probably still didn't know what was going on unless Ron had decided to fill her in , which I doubted.

" Hermione, if you're parents decided to abandon you because they wanted to be **hunters, ** then how would you feel?" I stressed the hunters part out for Ginny and Ron, to show them that I finally understood everything.

Ron glanced at his sister with a worried look. Hermione on the other hand hugged me.

" I'm sorry Harry. I feel so angry and betrayed that I would probably feel the same." I hugged her back, motioning that she was free to sit beside Luna and Neville. Hermione took the seat with a sad smile on her face.

While I knew Hermione had a crush on Ron, I also knew she would feel sorry for me when I told her about my parents. She may not understand about Hunters and Fae, but she did understand sympathy and would eventually understand the situation I had gotten myself in.

" Come on mate. Lily and James love you, you know that." Ron seemed to be drawing at straws now, unclear as to what he was supposed to say.

I stood up, feeling somewhat confident and made sure I spoke directly in his ear. " I have chosen my place beside the Fae. I hope I don't see you on the battle field, but if I do, I will not hesitate to kill." I said all of this, watching his face go white. I didn't know if I had the guts to actually kill someone I had considered I friend or not, but I wouldn't stand by and let him hurt my family either. I knew when it came to war, I couldn't be soft. I had to hard and determined. Something I was afraid I wouldn't be by the time the war peaked.

Ron and Ginny took off, Ron telling his sister that they had to speak to Dumbledore. I shook my head, wondering why they even bothered anymore. I wasn't going to fight on their side and they needed to get that through their thick skulls.

" Well then."

" It seems that,"

" Our dear brother,

" Just can't handle

" The truth."

The twins spoke up. I looked at them, wondering not for the first time, what side they truly were on.

" Don't worry Harry.

" Yeah, don't worry!" They stood up and bowed at me.

" What are you guys doing?" I asked, clearly confused as the rest of the group.

The twins smiled, their eyes dancing with mischief.

" Well you see Harry,"

" We're just declaring that,"

" That we are fighting at your side."

They stood tall with a smile. George speaking by himself for once. " Ronnikens will just have to get over it. "

" So will the rest of our family." Fred spoke up. Determination set in both of their eyes.

Draco gave me a look before eyeing the rest. " I think it's time we start doing something other than sitting on our asses."

" Like what?" Pansy asked, still looking at the twins for explantion.

" Training." I spoke up, finally understanding Draco's look. " Neville, I know you know what the hunters are and I also realize you have already decided not to fight. Hermione, I realize you have no idea what we are talking about and if you really want an explanation, then I will explain. But realize what I will explain will cause you to be unsure in everything around you."

Neville nodded. " I'm just not fighting material Harry. You've seen me in gym. It's a mess. I'm willing to help in other ways, but I can't fight and I really don't want to."

" I understand Neville, this isn't your war, but thanks for offering the help. Hermione?" I looked at the brown eyed 16 year old who looked completely lost.

" Harry, you and Ron were my first friends when I transferred here. I would like to know what's going on and how I can help. Ron is obviously being an ass about something and I want to know what it is."

I stared at my group of friends, each other them having some level of determination in their eyes. Realization dawned on me. They were willing to stand beside me, no matter what. Even Hermione, who didn't know the truth about what was going on. It made me realize that I did have a strong family, a family that was definitely worth fighting for.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed! It was 10 pages long, and just 200 words shy of being 5000 words long. **

**Preview for chapter 5: **

Hermione learns the truth and Severus Snape steps into the picture. Plus and little more Harry and Tom interactions.


End file.
